Sanguinor
thumb|376pxSanguinor, zwany też Przykładem Opiekuna '(ang. ''Exemplar of the Host) jest niezwykłą postacią owianą licznymi legendami pośród Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów. Pojawia się, gdy Zakon potrzebuje go najbardziej, lecz nawet oni nie są w zupełności pewni kim on jest. Historia Sanguinor jest złotym aniołem zemsty, przybywającym na swoich skrzydłach z niebios, gdy Krwawe Anioły potrzebują go najbardziej. Dla większość jest mitem, czcigodną częścią tradycji Zakonu jak i tajemnicą. Przecież tak straszne są okoliczności, w których pojawia się Sanguinor, że niewielu widzi jego chwałę. Tylko ci, którzy mają dostęp do zapisów Rekluzjarchy Zakonu, są pewni, że Sanguinor nie jest zwykłą legendą ani halucynacją. Tam, na kartkach pojedynczej żelaznej księgi, zapisywane są relacje o manifestacjach Sanguinora w ciągu tysiącleci. Najbardziej znana i najłatwiejsza do opowiedzenia jest legenda o ataku na Barkę Bitewną Władców Nocy Pazur Grozy (ang. Terrorclaw). Pazur Grozy Dwunastu braci zakonnych otrzymało rozkaz na Pazur Grozy, aby zabić jego pana jako pokutę za niezarejestrowane przestępstwa. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że im się to uda, ponieważ kilkaset razy wróg liczebnie przewyższał ich liczebnie, jednak Sanguinor najwyraźniej dostrzegł chwałę w ich zadaniu i dołączył do walki w chwili, gdy wsiedli do torpedy, która miała uderzyć w kadłub Barki, przebijając pancerz i pozwalając im na abordaż. Zatrzymać się miał tylko na chwilę, tylko po to, aby udzielić błogosławieństwa sierżantowi dowodzącemu wypadem. Potem ruszył i tworzył ścieżkę dla nich, zaiste krwawą, mordując Legionistów Chaosu z gniewem Sanguiniusa. Sanguinor walnie przyczynił się do udanego ataku Aniołów na barkę Zdrajców. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż wściekli wrogowie również nie odpuszczali i gdy w końcu kapitan Barki padł, pozostał tylko Sierżant. Powrócił do Baala, gdzie opowiedział, jak Sangunior nie wypełnił za nich misji, lecz sprawił, że niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Imię sierżanta zaginęło z arkanów historii, lecz Dante co jakiś czas wspomina z delikatnym uśmiechem te wydarzenia, jako przykład powrotu w wierze w umiejętności i niezachwiane wartości Zakonu. Sanguinor w oczach Zakonu i Imperium Jednak jedno jest znać czyny Sanguinora, zupełnie inne określić jego naturę. Niektórzy z Rady Zakonu twierdzą, że jest on połączeniem szlachetniejszej strony Prymarchy, części, która powstrzymywała ciemność Sanguiniusa pod kontrolą i która została utracona dla Krwawych Aniołów po jego śmierci. '''Gwardia Sanguniowa wierzy, że nie może być nikim innym niż Azkaellonem, założycielem ich bractwa, zachowany przed miażdżącymi tysiącleciami dzięki łasce Imperatora. Legenda Sanguinora jest tak wspaniała, że już dawno rozniosła się poza Zakon Krwawych Aniołów i powoduje pewne odczucie niepewności wobec Krwawych Aniołów w Imperium. Inkwizycja w szczególności martwi się, że Sanguinor jest jakąś formą konstruktu psychicznego, lub nawet ropną manifestacją jakiegoś ciemniejszego rodzaju. Jeśli tak jest, to jego istnienie dowodzi, że Anioły są tak samo wadliwe duchowo, jak fizycznie. Jednak mimo wszystkich podejrzeń, jakie Sanguinor mógłby wywołać u obcych, dla jego braci w Zakonie, jest zaszczytną częścią ich dziedzictwa. Wyposażenie *thumb|328px|SanguinorKarminowy Wielki Miecz *Frag Granaty *Krak Granaty *Plecak Odrzutowy Kalendarium M41 Wiek Gniewu *'Śmierć na Khartas' - Kapitan Zorael dowodzi częścią 4. Kompani Krwawych Aniołów na świecie Khartas, gdzie trwa działalność piracka i renegacka. Pomimo, że flota piratów została szybko rozbita, ich okręt flagowy spada w atmosferę Khartas. Efektem jego upadku i pewnych awarii w silniku osnowy powstała dziura i do świata materialnego dostały się Demony. Krwawe Anioły dokonały zrzutu sił, by wybić ocalałych piratów i zostali przygwożdżeni przez hordy demonów. Gdy walczyli z wielkim męstwem i determinacją, nie trwało długo nim pojawił się Ka'Bandha, który zgładził Kapitana Zoraela. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone pojawił się Sanguinor, niczym złoty pocisk z niebios spadł na wrogów. Długo walczył z Demonem i w końcu go przegnał z powrotem do Spaczni. Wycinając drogę ku wrakowi, Saguinor osłaniał ostatniego z Aniołów, który w końcu dotarł do silnika i dezaktywował go, kończąc koszmar Khartas. Na koniec Sanguinior zniknął i nie zostawił żadnego śladu po sobie. M41 Wiek Karmazynowego Świtu *'Złoty Opiekun '- Część Krwawych Aniołów i Karminowych Ostrzy dołączają do krucjaty przeciwko zbuntowanemu''' Systemowi Dhormet''', który opanował Czarny Legion. Podczas gdy oddziały Rozbójników Primaris Karminowych Ostrzy walczą w Heddoth i uderzają na wraz z Kompanią Śmierci i 44. Pancernym Regimentem Tallarn na Zhongal, gdzie odnoszą wiktorię, Czarny Legion kontr uderza w feudalny świat Tydor. Dante i Astorah walczą wraz z Gwardią Sanguiniową, gdy z nieba pojawia się kolejny wojownik - Sanguinior. Prowadzony przez trzech bohaterów, Zakon odrzuca napastników, zrzucając ich z klifów Felhaven. Galeria Sanguinius'_Host.jpg Źródła Codex Astartes: Blood Angels 8th str. 28, 77 Games Workshop Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Krwawych Aniołów Kategoria:Krwawe Anioły Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines